


Megalomaniac

by MySinsNotYours



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is an asshole at first but became a blushing wreck after a few chapters, F/F, F/M, Female Chara and Frisk, Frisk is kinda a psycho on this one, Mentions of Rape, Other, This is a Human Au, also Sans doesn't appear until late chapters, but nevertheless still soft and kind, everyone is Human!!, hope that doesn't bothers you though, more than 10 chapters of course, mostly Charisk centered, undyne and papyrus and alphys too, with a little bit of Sans/Frisk and Asriel/Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySinsNotYours/pseuds/MySinsNotYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone all your life is not easy, much less surviving. Frisk knows how it feels to walk with no one to nowhere, to sleep alone in the middle of nowhere and to survive alone without others watching your back, But still she tried because the other people she passes by everyday fills her with determination. Not just determination but also hope, if her mind and heart was feeling up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, so i'd really appreciate it if you guys point out any grammatical errors

   Being alone all your life is not easy, much less surviving. Frisk knows how it feels to walk with no one to nowhere, to sleep alone in the middle of nowhere and to survive alone without others watching your back, But still she tried because the other people she passes by everyday fills her with determination. Not just determination but also hope, if her mind and heart was feeling up to it.

   Frisk, which was her name. A word she first saw when her mind can understand everything that is around her, well what’s left of it anyways. Coming from a destroyed village wasn’t as surprising anymore as it used to be in movies. She had to struggle her way out of that village and move to somewhere else that doesn’t have bullet shells, burnt bodies, explosion debris and murderers.

   Having to work so hard, she finally found herself in this city called Undertale. People was nice and Kind to others, well almost all of them. Frisk walked around the city for days, exploring and also gathering information about the whole place. “Hey kid! Are you new here?” asked a weird small man wearing a yellow jacket and green pants.

   “Uh yes?” He smiled at frisk and motioned for her to come closer. “Are you lost? Where are your parents? Home?” he asked. “No, don’t have one and don’t have one either” Answered frisk. “If you don’t have nowhere to go I can give you a place to live for now” He kept smiling the whole time. Frisk stared at the man’s eyes for a whole minute and shivered, _something’s not right about this man._

   “ah no I’ll just be on my way, thank you for the offer though” Frisk turned around and took a step away from the man only to gasp after the same man grabbed her arm and spun her around, hard. “Look I’m doing you a favor here so stop your nagging and follow me” Frisk resisted, The man tried to pull her again but this time with as much force for pulling a car. “Let go of me dude!” He tugged and pulled, frisk just tried not to be pulled to some dark alley and get raped.

“Hey stop pulling!” To frisk’s surprise the man got hit by an airborne flower pot and fell to the ground face first. Frisk looked to the direction where the flower pot came from and saw a big lady. “Child are you alright?” she asked worriedly, both her brows pointing up and her eyes were teary.

   “Yes, thank you”

   She sighed and wiped her tears off “I’m glad, I heard you have nowhere to go. If you’d like you can stay the night in our house” Another offer, but this one has a nice feel to it. “I’m sorry, my name’s toriel” She introduced herself. “Frisk, and yes if you’d allow me” Toriel just smiled and held Frisk’s hands as they went to take a taxi to her house.

 

   “Asgore! Come down here quick!” Toriel shouted once they both entered the house. Another man supposedly name Asgore peeked from the room. “Hi, I’m Asgore Dreemurr. Toriel’s husband” HE introduced himself nicely. “Nice to meet you sir, Frisk. Your wife saved me from a man who tried to pull me to a dark alley and possibly rape me”

   The partners exchanged glances before smiling awkwardly “You seem calm about that child” Asgore said kneeling to level his face with mine. “Trust me sir I’ve been to worse,” Answered frisk. “Well it’s almost night so I’ll go prepare some dinner. Tell Asriel to give our child here some company” Toriel instructed as she went to the kitchen.

“Sit Frisk,” said Asgore as he headed upstairs. Frisk heard some knocking from upstairs and a little noise. Then she heard footsteps and possible argument on the stairs.

Asgore came down with a small version of him and toriel. Frisk stood up and handed him her hand which he gladly took and shook. “I’m Asriel, I heard Mom saved another child so I went down to greet them” He said with a combination of Toriel’s voice and Asgore’s which is extremely nice and cuddly. “Frisk, thank you for having me here” Frisk smiled. “I’ll just go buy some ingredients, Asriel don’t make any trouble”

Asriel reached for the remote and turned the TV on. He then scrolled through channels and stopped on Star movies. “Wanna watch a movie?” he asked. “Uhmm sure, Civil wars?” his eyes immediately glistened at the mention of Captain America Civil wars. “You know that movie!? Cool! You’re the only one who’s maybe my age that’s interested in it, let’s watch it” He opened Netflix and we both watched Civil wars together.

   Hours passed and Asgore came back with bags upon bags of food, looks like were having a buffet tonight, hopefully not. “Where’s Chara?” Asked Toriel as she came out of the kitchen with a whole pot of Mushroom stew. “Upstairs playing video games” Asgore answered. “Kindly call her down here Asriel” he complied and left his seat to call Chara.

   “Speaking of Chara, you look a lot like her” said Toriel with a wide smile on her face. “Chara?”   “Our adopted daughter, she’s about your age and like you she was homeless”. Frisk heard another pair of footsteps walking down the stairs, might be Asriel and this Chara. “Chara greet out guest here”

   So that’s Chara, she does look a lot like Frisk like an exact copy of her if it weren’t for her Lime yellow and green sweater which counters Frisk’s pink and blue sweater. “Nice to meet you-“

“Not interested” Chara barked. _Well that was rude…_ ”My child please be nice to our guest, her name’s Frisk” Toriel introduced frisk as she froze there on the other side of the table. Somehow the way Chara responded feels Frightening and sickly familiar. She froze as Chara took the seat next to her, her body was shaking and her tear sac was having a hard time containing those Tears as it made its way to her eyes.

 

   “Frisk? What’s wrong?” Toriel asked worriedly as she bolted from her seat then to Frisk, The other’s followed toriel with their eyes and found its way to frisk who was staring blankly at both her hands as she held a small knife (The dull kind) and shaking furiously.

   “I-I don’t know, I don’t….know” Her mind was aching, her guts were knotting and she feels like puking her whole blood out as a last resort to living. Tears fell down her other eye as she kept staring at the knife on her other hand. “Frisk? Hey buddy what’s wrong?” Asriel too bolted from his seat and came to comfort Frisk. “Hey look just because I treated you that way doesn’t mean you could cry and shake all you want in this house,” Chara said idly.

   Frisk gripped the sharp end of the knife tightly and slowly let it dig down her hand and let blood come out. “Frisk stop wait!” Asriel panicked, he didn’t know what to do. “Frisk, child please listen to us”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want to, I didn’t…sorry” Toriel gently wrapped her arms around Frisk’s shaking figure and told her everything was going to be fine. The blood kept pouring down frisk hands, Asriel knew so he grabbed tissues, slowly removed the knife from Frisk’s grasp and cleaned her hand.

   “My child, you’re safe here”

   Frisk’s eye widened and cried gently on Toriel’s shoulders. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to, It just happened and I was scared everything was destroyed and everyone w-was murdered I can’t…” Asriel’s eyes widened in surprise, but he kept treating frisk’s hands. “I wasn’t myself, I would never, and I can never….”

“Child it’s alright, how about you rest first?” Toriel told Asriel to take Frisk to the empty room. “Chara that wasn’t nice” Toriel scolded her daughter, though the words didn’t even reach Chara as she was staring at the blood on Frisk’s plate. “She killed someone” was all she said.

   “How can you tell?” Asgore asked in curiosity. Chara just shrugged and ate the food in front of her. Asriel walked down the stairs shortly after and sat down his chair, he too was looking at the blood on Frisk’s plate.

“How is she?” Toriel asked once Asriel sat down. “She’s still shaking and she kept saying sorry so I said I’ll give her some space” Asriel told her mother worriedly, “You think she’ll be alright? Looks like something really bad happened to her. Maybe she should stay with us until she’s fine to live on her own” Asriel suggested. Toriel was already planning on doing that but having another hand along with hers was easier “Alright”

   “Chara go apologize to her tomorrow” Asriel told his sister, Chara’s brows furrowed and finally she sighed “fine,”

   _I’m sorry, sans I’m really, really sorry sans….Sans_. Frisk sat on the corner of the room and brought her legs to her body as she cried. She stopped shaking sooner after she said sorry for the thousand times. Soon she finally stopped crying and slept peacefully, on the floor.

Morning came rather quickly, too quickly in Frisk’s opinion. She hasn’t even had time to change her bed to an actual bed and not the floor. Birds were chirping just outside her window and light was already peeping through the violet curtains on her room. She opened her eyes halfway and saw a tray with food and note from toriel, it said:

_Dear frisk,_

_ME and Asriel made you breakfast, I hope you’re feeling alright. While you were asleep Asgore and I Bought clothes for you so you can clean yourself, WE really want you to be ok so please say so if you’re not feeling good._

_Love Toriel,_

It was bacon and eggs. Frisk smiled to herself and helped herself to some Breakfast since she didn’t have dinner because of what happened last night. After finishing her food, she grabbed the clothes toriel gave her and head to the bathroom.

   Toriel was walking left and right repeatedly, anxiously talking to herself.

“Toriel, Calm down”

“Yeah Mom Frisk is fine, she fell asleep last night. On the floor though”

“She slept on the floor!?”

“Mother come on”

   They heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see who it was that’s making the noise, “Frisk…” Toriel’s eyes watered. “I came down to return the tray” Frisk smiled. Asriel darted to hug Frisk, almost sending the both of them out of balance and almost, almost dropping the tray. “I’m so glad you’re ok”

“Don’t worry, I cried myself to sleep” Frisk smiled. Asriel just gave another blanked face and so did toriel and Asgore. “I meant uh, I’m fine now” Asriel hugged frisk again and laughed. “You made me and mom worry so much, oh and Dad too and Chara” Frisk’s brows bolted upwards, _Chara was worried about me?_ She looked at chara who was also looking at her with those luscious red eyes of hers. Chara realized she was staring for too long and darted her eyes the other way.

   Frisk felt warmth, and her chest tightened. The feeling was quite foreign actually so she didn’t know if her body was malfunctioning or something else because this feeling, it felt good. Normally if your chest tightened your about to have a massive heart attack but that didn’t happen so she’s lucky.

“I’m thus returning thy tray Mom” Toriel eye’s widened and she found herself crying once again. “Mom?” Asriel smiled too.

“Oh I’m sorry for calling you that I didn’t mean to-“

“No it’s alright, call me whatever you want but I prefer mom”

“Calling someone Mom feels kind of weird”

Asriel raised a brow and asked why

“I never had one before, a dad, a brother and sister. A family. I never had one I just grew up alone”

“Again you seem so calm about that” Asgore said with a blank face, but deep inside he was smiling widely. “I got used to it”

   “The tray...” Frisk gave Asriel the tray and he then put it on the sink.

“Frisk, if you don’t mind. We wanted you to stay here well that is if-“

“Just until I’m kind of strong enough to live outside again, I had a major mental breakdown last night and I can’t even think straight. I have to be strong, until then I’ll gladly stay here and help all of you with chores if that’s okay with you”

“We’d really love that”

   “Wait a second…” Chara stood up from the couch and approached Frisk, staring at the sweater she’s wearing and the sweater she was wearing herself. “Why are you wearing my sweater?” asked chara with narrowed eyes.

“Oh this is yours? I’m so sorry I’ll take it off and change I just grabbed the clothes on my bed so I didn’t know-“

“That’s not Chara’s it’s yours. We bought you the same kind as hers. You two look a lot alike so I can’t help myself” Asgore said with a dorky face of what seemed like and effect of unbearable cuteness. “I knew you always wanted a twin but I never knew this is how **bad** you wanted a twin!!”

“Oh hush dear,” Chara glared at Frisk who was smiling at her. “Did you buy the same clothes I have for her? Like all of them?”

“Yes”

“Frisk…” chara muttered her name. “Yes?”

“How old are you? No not that when were you born?” Frisk tried to remember the last time someone celebrated her birthday then she remembered sans and Papyrus, she refrained from frowning “16, October 5”

Chara grinned and laughed “Finally I’m older than someone in this house!!!”

   “Hope that doesn’t offend you in any way frisk” Asriel said behalf of Chara. “It’s fine, I kind of wanted an older sister anyway” Frisk gently stated and looked at Chara with lavish longing present in her eyes.

   The same reason why Chara blushed out of nowhere. _What is this? I’ve never felt like this before_. _Could it be…affection?_ The thought of it alone made her blush even deeper, now her face was as red as the blood flowing in her veins. “Are you ok?” Frisk noticed the drastic change in her features and grew worried. “Your face is red, are you alright?”

     Frisk briefly touched chara’s shoulders, which made her flinch a bit and raise her head to capture her said to be twin’s brown eyes. Those eyes, it went on forever and ever, she’s lost and confused. “Chara” Frisk called her name again, trying to snap Chara back to earth.

   They kept on staring for each other’s pupils for a minute or two before breaking. Chara looked the other way and waited for frisk to react first. “Your eyes” she said with obvious amazement present in her voice.

“They’re red” Chara frowned at the comment and glared at frisk, instinctively. “Oh yeah? So what?” she said. Frisk stared deeper into Chara’s eyes, which pushed her a little on the edge. “They’re beautiful” frisk muttered in a barely audible voice.

   Chara’s face bursted into flames in a blink of an eye, “Oh dear” Toriel smiled. “Mother!”

 

  

 

 


	2. It Keeps Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like fluff? a lot of Chrisk in this one

   Frisk spend the whole day helping toriel with cleaning, helping Asriel with homework and studies. Despite not going to school Frisk is a freaking genius. She also spent the whole day helping Asgore with repairing stuff and helped chara well, with nothing since she can take care of herself.

   In short she spent the whole day helping rather than doing nothing like what chara has done today, like any other days actually. “Frisk my child, you’ve done so much you must rest” Instructed Toriel after finishing washing the dishes. They just finished lunch and everyone went back to they’re work.

   “Im alright mom, it’s the least I can do for letting me stay here” Toriel smiled gently and slowly approached frisk as she completed drying the dishes off. “Child, you are already part of this family. You can stay if you want, you can leave if you want, no matter which you choose we will accept you in our home” explained toriel as she petted Frisk’s brown hair, turning it from neatly combed to straight up messed.

   “meaning you should rest” With toriel being persuasive as she can be, Frisk had no choice but to gently place the dish back to it’s original place and headed for her room to rest. She _did_ need some rest, but her mind couldn’t simply stay easy while she knows there are things in this house she could help fixing or cleaning instead of resting.

   She changed from her now dirty, dust covered sweater to just a white button up shirt and black shorts. She would have to wash that later and spin it but until then, she’ll just enjoy laying down on her lavish soft bed.

That was until she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the door handle for a few seconds before getting up and opening it. “Hey Frisk” It was Asriel, holding another pair of books and a pen. “I need your help”

Glad that she can help again, Frisk followed Asriel to his room which was surprisingly neat before Chara would trash the whole place up and Asriel cleaning it again. “It’s math again” he said as they both came inside the room. “Don’t mind chara, she’s just playing video games, like always”

   Chara turned from the TV and looked at Asriel with bloody eyes, she was glaring at him too. The glare alone was able to shake Frisk’s body around. Chara noticed Frisk’s reaction, her expression softened and she went back to playing the game. “What kind of video game im kind of interested” Frisk smiled.

   Chara heard that, she too was interested in what Frisk could do with a controller and zombies eating at her face. “It’s the last of us, great game” Asriel sat down on the floor and so did Frisk, he brought out two books and one notebook from underneath the table. “Is there something you didn’t understand about what I explained?”

   “No your teaching was top notch, it’s just that we moved on to the next lesson and it was Algebra” Just saying its name made both Asriel and Chara shiver in disgust. “Algebraic expressions…” Frisk opened the two books Asriel brought out and it opened right where the Quizzes are.

   “Algebraic expressions huh? Let me guess confused about the variables?” Asriel nodded meekly, “It’s just hard making an algebraic expression from a word problem” _Oh we all know how that feels…_ “Just make something up, they won’t notice trust me” Chara said, eyes still glued to the screen.

“I can’t just **make** something up you moron” Asriel barked back. Chara removed her headphones and dropped her controller down the floor, She faced Asriel and glared at him “try calling me that one more time”

“You wanna go? Cause I can **definitely** take you on!” It’s rare to see Asriel get so annoyed, but for Chara well…she’s always like that anyways so nothing new. “Haha! I’d like to see you try! Come here then!” Frisk just looked at them with her usual unamused face and waited for them to finish.

   “Frisk wait here, ima finish this in a flash” said Asriel as he gently placed his pen on top of his book and went to fight with Chara. Frisk gently leaned on the bed and watched as the fight played out. First chara tackled Asriel sending the both of them on the ground, next she tried to suffocate him by tightly gripping on his neck…

   Frisk then started to sweat, a lot. Asriel fought back and kicked chara from her stomach and ended up landing on her back on the floor, she quickly stood up and smiled malevolently. Frisk was then hyperventilating. “I will kill you Asriel” Chara jokingly said as she grabbed the toy knife from Asriel’s cabinet.

Her chest tightened and she can’t breathe, her head was spinning and her memories started jumping and flashing on her mind like a broken record. Her eyes were full open, suffering brown pupils staring at the ground. Her hands were tightly gripping her chest as she tried so hard to breathe, “Frisk!?” finally Asriel noticed and came to her aid quickly.

   Frisk kept on hyperventilating “Frisk! What’s going on tell me!” Frisk closed her eyes shut and felon the floor, still hyperventilating and groaning in pain. “I…can’t” The other girl in the room was froze still with a toy knife on her hand, looking at frisk as she slowly cries. _Chara move, move your legs damn it! Come one you can do it_

   “I cant….breathe” Frisk Gripped her neck and tried again to suck in air as much as she can but again she ended up just hyperventilating. “Asriel…I cant-” Finally Asriel carried her bridal style downstairs. Next she heard the car starting and dashing away. She just stood there, unable to do anything, frozen from head to toe.

She was useless In the time of need, like she’s always been in her usual days. How can she be so useless and determined at the same time, this doesn’t make any sense at all. She wanted to help, she wanted to be the one to help _her_ , but she didn’t and her mind is eating away at her rain while her heart shatter into billion pieces. Soon she fell on her knees and started crying.

“frisk….”

   The doctor stepped out of the emergency room with clipboard in hand and a pen on the other. It wasn’t long before Asgore and Toriel bombarded him with questions. “Doc how is she?”

     “She’ll be fine with enough amount of rest, looks like she stressed herself out” the doctor answered. Adjusting his glasses upwards and leaving the three to fend for themselves. “This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have let her help with the dishes and the house” Toriel muttered

“No this is all my fault, the shed was my duty to fix I shouldn’t have let her help me”

“Dad, mom it’s not your fault. It’s mine. my homework is my responsibility to do them but I asked Frisk to help me and we ended up staying up all night for it” They all blamed themselves for what happened to Frisk, but frisk didn’t blame anyone, she never did.

Asriel looked through the window and saw Frisk sitting u on her bed, looking at her wrist worriedly. Without any hesitation at all he darted to the door and hugged her in relief, his parents soon followed.

“How are you feeling my child?” Toriel asked. Frisk gave all of them a bright smile before answering “I’m fine, I’m ready to go home now” Home…She called their house home. It may be just a statement but it meant a lot to the three of them, it meant a lot to toriel. “Ok, let’s go _home_ ”

   Chara heard the car park on the garage. _They’re back._ She dashed from her room to downstairs and hopefully see Frisk in her usual smiling face.

   “Chara thanks for guarding the house” Asgore said as they came in. Toriel had a plastic bag full of medicines in hand, most of them were inhaler though. “Where’s frisk?” Chara looked behind them and saw Asriel coming out of the car with a sleeping frisk in is arms as he carried her to the house. “Is she alright?” Asriel nodded and continued walking upstairs.

“She just needs a few days of rest” Toriel said putting the medicine in the first aid box near the TV. “Nothing’s wrong with her?” Chara asked again for reassurance, “just stressed out, she has been doing chores and helping us for a whole week straight” Asgore said taking a seat on the sofa.

   Chara sighed in relief before climbing upstairs to find Asriel. She knocked on his door, when she never got a reply she twisted the door handle and slowly pushed the door inwards. There she saw Asriel sitting on his bed, palms on his head and feet crossed. _This isn’t good_. Asriel never crosses his feet, **ever**.

   “Hey, brother. Are you…alright?” Cara asked softly, aware of the uneasy atmosphere inside his room. “This is my fault” he said, tears rolling down his face like a mini waterfalls. “The first night of her stay here, she told me how every time she sees violence, her chest would suddenly tighten and she would feel herself slowly slip away” Asriel said between sobs.

     “Chara, this is my fault-“ the door busted open and Frisk came in “Frisk-“ She Stomped her way in and approached chara until they were an inch close. Next she grabbed Chara by the collar of her sweater and pulled her aggressively close. “f-frisk, you need to rest” was all chara managed to say because of the closeness and lack of personal space.

   “I’m…” Frisk started to wobble and her eye lids started to close, bit by bit. “A murderer…” she finally finished before collapsing on chara’s shoulder. “Was she sleep talking **and** walking at the same time?” Asriel asked in confusion. He never got an answer from the other awake person in the room because she was too busy staring at the lovely face on her too much.

   Chara hugged frisk and buried her face on her neck, saying muffled words that didn’t quite make sense. Next she carried her bridal style and headed out the door. Asriel watched her walk away and open the door to frisk’s room.

      She gently put her on her bed and covered her with the blankets Mom bought her the other day. She then grabbed the chair conveniently placed on the corner of the room, placed it beside the bed and sat on it. She stared at frisk’s face as her chest rise up and slowly back down n perfect harmony.

   “Sans…” Frisk mumbled in her sleep.

     Chara raised a brow, “what?” she didn’t hear the barely audible word but she was sure she heard something. Frisk turned to her side and went back to sleeping.

   Frisk awoke with I slight snore beside her. Her heart beat fastened as she guessed who it was. _A ghost!? WHO!?_ She made the bravest leap of her life and looked beside her only to see chara head against the top part of the hard wooden chair, sleeping uncomfortably. _Ok, why is she here?_

   She stretched for a whole two second before slipping away from the blanket and standing in front of chara, who was still sleeping on the chair. She took another step closer and observed more than she intentionally planned. She continued to observe but this time, closer than before.

   “Pandas!!” Chara shouted before head butting frisk with full force on her head, sending her back to bed. It took for about 1 minute for chara to realize what she just did and laughed hysterically. “Thanks, really” Frisk said getting up, hands on her now red forehead.

   “Hahaha! You’re very welcome!” Frisk groan in annoyance, “Chara I was being sarcastic” She dead panned, having seen another annoyed reaction, Chara laughed again.

did, but I told her she didn’t need to since I’m not gonna be here for long anyway”

   Chara blankly stared at frisk for a whole Chara put the seat back where she found it and finally stopped laughing, thank god. “Sorry about that frisk, what happened anyways?” _oh now she asks me what happened?_

   “You screamed panda and head butt me in the head like a maniac you are” was the pessimistic answer she got, “fair enough” Chara said, still smiling widely, then laughed again. “For Christ’s sake chara, move on!” nothing happened, she kept on laughing real hard. For a while later, Frisk started to smile and giggled along with her said twin.

 

   Chara noticed and stopped laughing, “Why are you laughing?” she asks.

“Because you’re laughing” was the answer, though it didn’t seem like a logical answer to chara. “Is there something funny about my laugh?” she asked again. “No nothing is wrong with your laugh, actually I think it’s cute and it’s nice to see you happy for once” Chara blinked a few times before finally registering what Frisk just said. She blushed furiously and turned around, away from Frisk’s gaze.

   “Where’s Asriel?” Frisk asks as soon as she finished admiring the reaction she so loved seeing all the time. “The last time I saw him, he was bawling his eyes out” another pessimistic answer. “Why? Did something happen while I was asleep” Chara shook her head and gazed around Frisk’s room, because why not?

   She noticed the lack of furniture and lack of well…everything. The only thing she has was a bed a closet and a table, oh and also the chair. “Didn’t mom say she was going to buy you some things for your room?” Frisk looked up and looked down again, fixated on her hands as they twiddled with the other’s fingers. “She second then looked away. “Oh, well I’ll be going now” She said dashing to the door. Chara headed straight to her room and crashed on her bed. She felt her heart break into a million pieces again, she felt tears escaping her eyes, for some reason she felt like she was dying.

     Was it because of how hungry she was or because of what frisk just said. For whatever reason it is, she hate feeling like this. Somehow her feelings went all over the place ever since Frisk entered this household. Was she the reason why? Is she?

     They all finished dinner, Asriel cheered up a little bit after seeing Frisk all better. Toriel also cheered up and continued washing the dishes. Asgore kept on watching his favorite show while The said twins were left upstairs doing their own things.

   Frisk was taking a bath, Chara already finished so she went back to play more video games.

   Frisk finished taking a bath and went outside the bathroom to find her bed and a lonely closet in her lonely room, as much as she hates it she doesn’t need for things in her room like her mom and dad presumes. Instead, she walked out of her door and knocked on Chara’s room.

   Chara shouted a loud wait and struggled to open the door. Once she did, she looked at Frisk with her unamused face. “What? Ya need something?” she said. “I was kinda hoping I could give you company” was the sorry excuse Frisk came up with.

   “Nope, don’t need it” She said before closing the door with a bang. After a few seconds she opened it and told Frisk to come in. Frisk, with nothing in her hand but determination came in and sat on chara’s bed. Surprisingly chara’s room was neater than frisk expect it would be, she’s still a girl after all. “Do whatever you want but don’t touch anything” chara sharply commanded as she headed back to playing the game.

   Frisk looked around the room and felt bored pretty quickly, somehow she also wants to play the game but didn’t know how she could possibly ask chara without getting thrown out of the room. Hopefully she isn’t **that** aggressive. “Chara…” She started out by calling her name.

   With those headphones on she wasn’t really sure if chara heard it or not. “What? I’m kinda busy here” She said, not even bothering to look at Frisk. Annoyed, frisk grabbed another controller, plugged it in and sat next to chara. “hey-“

   “Deal with it” Frisk dead panned, joining Chara in one of her games


	3. Frisk is a psychopath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Charisk!! with a little bit of weirdness and other weird and dark stuff so be warned

Chara looked at Frisk plug in the second player controller and sit behind her intently. “What-“

   “Deal with it” _she’s being bossy today,_ Chara saw the second player notification and decided she should just let Frisk knock herself out because this game isn’t really for pacifists like her. She entered the game.

   This game is set in a post-apocalyptic universe where it’s kill or be killed. While chara is a master at it, Frisk just keeps on dying over and over again, being a big burden on chara’s shoulders. “You have to kill them Frisk, don’t just run away” Of course frisk new how to play the game, it’s just killing wasn’t really her thing.

   “How do you kill them anyway?” Frisk asked, tempted. Chara showed her the button on her controller and pointed to the same button but on Frisk’s controller “Click this, you should be able to shoot them” Frisk did was she was asked and killed one of the monsters. “See? Not so hard now is it?” Lifting her own burden up, frisk fought side by side with Chara until she eventually ran out of ammo.

   “I ran out of ammo!! Chara what do I do!?” frisk panicked, running around in circles while she gets chased by monsters. “You have a knife you idiot!” Chara said focusing on killing the monsters that are after Frisk. Frisk scrolled down her item bar until she came across the knife Chara was talking about. She equipped it and slashed one monster in half.

   “Keep using that until you find more ammo” instructed Chara as they played more. The more they encounter monsters, Frisk didn’t hesitate to split them in half or rip out their hearts or just crush their heads. While Chara was enjoying the easiness of the gameplay, unbeknownst to her frisk was enjoying something else. “I got this one frisk” She said-

   Frisk stood between them and murdered the monster in front of Chara, She stabbed it again and again even though it’s already dead. Surprised by her actions, Chara looked beside her to see Frisk, eyes wide on the screen and smiling. She was smiling, not her usual butterflies-on-your-guts smile it’s something else, something Chara recognized as….Genocidal.

   “F-frisk I think we should stop for now-“ before chara could even finish her sentence frisk answered “Why stop when I’m having so much fun? Go back to shooting them Chara” Frisk said, eyes focused on the screen. “Frisk let’s play another game” Chara suggested, hoping she would snap out of it.

   Frisk sighed, dropped the controller and looked at chara “my mind hurts” she said, still smiling. Slowly that smile fades and what’s left was Frisk with her usual unamused face. “Now I regret playing that game” Frisk stated and fell down on the floor. “Are you alright frisk?” the other didn’t answer, she just looked at the clock and noticed that it’s already midnight.

   She bolted up and headed straight to the door. “It’s midnight! I better go sleep” Frisk said before disappearing. Chara was left there sitting on the floor and staring at the door, thinking about what just recently happened. Being such a pacifist, Frisk enjoyed stabbing the hell out of those monsters which was weird and twisted at the same time.

   Reminds chara of herself when she was young. Surprised, Chara left the console open and headed straight to bed. She might not have enough sleep tonight though

===============================================================================================================================================================

     Toriel and Asgore left the house around 6 am so they could come back earlier, they were planning on enrolling frisk at Asriel’s and Chara’s school. Asriel in turn was in charge of the house because he’s the oldest only for a few months. “Where’s Chara?” He asked Frisk once she came down the stairs properly dressed in her usual Pink and blue sweater and shorts. “Probably still asleep, want me to wake her up?” Asriel smiled and nodded. Thankful for Frisk’s help in time of need. Frisk went back upstairs and knocked on Chara’s wooden door. She didn’t get any sort of response so she excused herself and went in.

   It was dark and grim inside the room, not even a single light passed through. She narrowed her eyes in an effort to see better, soon she saw Chara sleeping on her bed with the blankets on the floor and her feet sprawled everywhere. Frisk rolled her eyes and approached the sleeping chara.

   She tried shaking her shoulder, nothing happened. She tried slapping her face gently, still nothing happened. She shook her whole body and still nothing happened. She was starting to get pretty annoyed. She climbed on the bed and tried jumping on it, after a few jumps up and down she looked down to see if Chara woke up, yep not even one bit. Frisk grunted annoyingly, she climbed on top of chara and slapped her face, again, but this time with a little more force.

   After seeing no reaction yet again, Frisk started to get really annoyed, so annoyed in fact that she wanted to slap something and ended up slapping herself. Chara opened her eyes a little bit, bothered by the loud noise. _So slapping myself wakes her up, of course! I mean why the hell not!?_ “What the hell?” Chara slowly opened her eyes and saw frisk sitting on top of her.

   Her face was set on fire, “W-what are y-you d-doing!?” Chara stuttered, having some difficulty finding the right words. “Finally!! You’re awake!” exclaimed Frisk as she smiled widely in joy. “Yes!” Frisk dipped her head down to face Chara, she let their foreheads touched and smiled. Chara was surprised again by the sudden action and blushed even deeper, “Good morning, Chara” greeted frisk.

   Chara instinctively pushed frisk’s face away and struggled to get away from Frisk’s weight “Good morning to you too, now do you mind?” Chara said, with a slight blush still on her face. “Oh yeah” Frisk realized she was **still** on top of chara and moved to let the other stand up and open the curtains, letting all the light in her gloomy room.

   Chara sighed and looked at Frisk, she noticed her cheeks were red and puffy. “What happened to you?” She asked. “Oh I slapped myself because I wanted to slap you to wake you up” Frisk answered, heedless to how weird of an answer that was. “Ok” Chara said, emphasizing the O.

   “Just come down once your down, Asriel has something for us to do”

   “Yes ma’am”

===============================================================================================================================================================

   After taking a short rinse, Chara lazily got out of her bathroom and slipped in her black button up shirt and her signature sweater, she then put on the same short frisk was wearing (Thanks to Asgore) and black socks that reaches up to her knee. She looked at her get up from the mirror, she cringed and left her room, not even bothering to comb her hair.

   Somehow a trait she and Frisk shares. She lazily climbed down the stairs and found Asriel with Frisk on the couch watching some movie on Netflix. “Is the thing you want me to do, Asriel… is watching movies?” Asked Chara sarcastically, of course He takes it the wrong way and took it seriously. “Actually yes. How did you know?” _Why did mom make **him** in charge?_

   “Take a seat Chara, we’re watching Inside out” Chara frowned at the mention of its name. _Oh great another cartoon, just what I need_ “Don’t give me that look Chara, it’s an amazing movie, right Frisk?” Frisk just nodded. “Well excuse me then” Chara took the seat next to Frisk and slumped. To be honest she was still quite sleepy since she didn’t get much sleep because of Frisk and she never got to take more sleep, again because of frisk.

   The movie started and both frisk and Asriel were already dead focused. Leaving Chara and her depressed heart alone to fend for herself. She left the couch momentarily and came back with a glass of juice and chips. She did tell herself not to watch the movie but since she’s got nothing to do she’d better do it in style, and that is with juice and chips, for some reason.

   “Can I have some?” Frisk asked, eyes glued to the TV screen. Chara doesn’t know why but she’s having trouble denying frisk so of course she said yes.

   Halfway throughout the movie Asriel started talking to himself about the movie, frisk replied and the next 15 minutes was filled with comments on how good it was and how meaningful it was and what not. They’re almost at the climax, surprisingly Chara took part in watching the movie seriously, Frisk was still dead focused on the screen and so is Asriel.

     Near the end when Riley was about to leave to Minnesota (Major Spoiler) Frisk felt tears running down her cheeks, nonstop. “Frisk hey” Chara noticed and got a bit concerned. Somehow deep inside her, she really wanted to console frisk, of course she brushed it off as false impulse.

   “Hey why are you crying?” Chara asked softly, eliminating any sign of aggression in her voice, afraid that she might make frisk cry even more. Frisk on the other hand was unsure of what to answer because she herself had no idea why she was crying. IT just fell down and it wouldn’t stop.

   Asriel saw Frisk shortly after Chara reacted and also grew worried, “Hey it’s ok, she’s not really leaving, and she’ll come back” (Again Spoilers) Frisk didn’t stop crying. Frisk didn’t know why but somehow her body reacts to Riley leaving her family, independently. “Frisk, buddy” Asriel reached out to Frisk’s head and patted her hazel brown hair.

   “Frisk….” Chara called out her name. Frisk looked at chara and saw an apologetic look on her face, weird because she thought Chara doesn’t have the word Apologize in her vocabulary. “Stop crying…” Chara’s hands reached out to cup Frisk’s cheeks and wipe the tears with her own sleeves. Asriel was shocked, not only because she showed **that** much affection towards a human being but also because she wasn’t really the type to console someone, much less Frisk who does all the consoling done for all of them.

   Chara pulled Frisk gently towards her and hugged her in a protective and consoling kind of way. Frisk heard Chara’s heart beat against her chest, she found the rhythm very soothing and tranquil that she couldn’t help but stop sobbing. Asriel looked at the both of them with a warm smile. Frisk nudged her head closer to chara and smiled “You’re warm” For the second time of the day, Chara felt her face set ablaze again.

   Unable to prod any words, she prevented Frisk from letting go and see her face, though that didn’t really matter because Asriel was seeing a handful of it and laughed. “Frisk look at chara’s face” Frisk tried to pull away but the hands wrapped around her was too strong and determined to keep her where she was.

   “NO”

   “Frisk come on it’s hilarious” Chara hugged her tighter, “oh wait” Asriel brought out his phone and pointed the camera at Chara “Asriel, don’t you dare” Chara warned him, she saw no intention of stopping from Asriel so she just hid her face on Frisk’s neck, hopefully the camera didn’t catch her before she could hide. “Got ya” Asriel said, satisfied.

   “Oh no you don’t” Chara tried grabbing the phone but Asriel put it back in his pocket. Chara tried to grab the phone again but no avail failed. Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara’s waist to keep her from moving any further, and for the third time Chara’s face was set on fire “There it is again!!” Asriel brought out his phone and took another picture.

“ASRIEL!!!”

===============================================================================================================================================================

   Toriel and Asgore came back around noon, just in time for lunch. They’re lunch was made none other than Frisk, when asked how she learned to cook so professionally she said she was taught by a professional chef. I know it seems weird but Chara and Asriel just rolled with it.

   Seriously though, Frisk’s food is like the best thing they ever tasted. “Frisk, this is the best! What’s the secret ingredient??” Asriel asked while stuffing his mouth full of spaghetti, Frisk put a hand on her chinned and seemed to wonder for a bit “Love? Yeah I don’t know I don’t really have one usually though-“

   “Ok, ok love it is” after hearing that, Chara just blushed. The others didn’t know why, but Asriel sure did and he sure was satisfied with it, well that is until Chara noticed, “You asked that on purpose, didn’t you Asriel?” _NO REGRETTSS!!_

After chasing Asriel around the house for over half an hour, Chara decided to sit down the couch and take a break. Frisk was up on her room taking a bath, Asgore is dead asleep and Toriel was reading books beside Asgore as for Asriel he…he’s in his room laughing at Chara’s photos for a while now and Chara was getting tired of hearing his laugh.

   She opened the TV and wrapped a blanket around her cold body, she chose the TV in the living room because she want to be as far away from Asriel’s laugh as possible, obviously. She scrolled through the channel until she landed on a good one, grunting she placed the remote next to her and snuggled in deeper into the blanket.

   After some while she heard a door opening and closing upstairs, not caring she continued to watch the TV. “Chara is that you?” _oh crap its Frisk_ , Chara tensed up. Frisk continued to walk downstairs until she was finally on the same floor with Chara. “Aren’t you gonna sleep yet?” she asked, Chara shook her head as an answer, expecting Frisk would just leave she brought her focus back to the pandas on the television.

   She felt the couch shift a little bit, curious she looked beside her and saw Frisk sitting next to her and trying to share the same blanket with Chara. “Aren’t **you** gonna sleep yet?” Chara asked, following the same tone of voice Frisk used earlier, “Nah, thought to give you some company” she said with her overly used smile, the same smile Chara loved seeing every day.

     “Knock yourself out” Chara said, returning their head to face the TV, partly because of the show but mostly because of the meek smile she has on her face right now. “Hey chara wanna hear a pick up line?” Frisk asked out of nowhere “A pick up line? Is this necessary for your flirting habits?” she asked, a little tempted to hear it. “Not really, I just found it on the net would you like to hear it?”

   “The net? How did you access the interne-“

   “Ok here I go”

 

    Frisk inhaled and put on the most adorable face Chara has ever seen in her entire life, or what Frisk like to call The Flirting face. “Hey…” Frisk greeted, in a flirtatious kind of way that kinda works on Chara (seriously though she hasn’t even heard the joke yet and she’s already over the edge)

   “err Hi?” Chara answered. The atmosphere suddenly changed from Depressed to serious, Chara felt it and her heart beat fastened. She waited for the line to be said, she waited-

   “I forgot” Frisk covered her mortified face while Chara laugh hard “Oh wait…” Frisk brought her face closer to chara as she looked up when she finally remembered it “I…uh…” Frisk, having so close to chara felt her face heat up. The older of the two saw Frisk’s reaction and started to blush herself. “I…..” Frisk stared at Chara’s bloody eyes for what felt like an eternity for her, Chara did the same for frisk’s amazing brown eyes.

   The two stayed like that for a few minutes before finally snapping back to earth. Frisk was the first to pull away and hide her face, “your eyes are amazing, Chara” she managed to say “Well that’s not a very impressive pick up-“she didn’t even get to finish her sentence before frisk butted in.

   “It’s not a pick up line, it’s the truth” frisk corrected chara, again in a flirtatious way. “Oh…thank you?” Their face got closer and closer until their foreheads eventually touch. Chara blushed furiously as she stared onto those brown orbs, having seen such an adorable reaction Frisk smiled and gave chara a quick peck on the lips as a reward for being cute.

   The older of the two froze for a whole minute before blushing even deeper, “You’re welcome” said frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 3 chapters in one day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is incredibly mad as hell

Chara awoke from hearing flashing sound next to her but kept her eyes close. She tried to move but felt weight on her, especially on her chest. “Don’t bother them you two” She heard an all too familiar voice and opened her eyes all the way, “ Good morning, Chara” Asriel said with a phone in hand and taking pictures a little too loudly, so is dad there next to him.

       “Why are you guys taking-“ Then it hit her, the weight on her chest; she looked down on her body and saw Frisk sleeping quite comfortably on top of her like a comfy body pillow. Chara can feel blood rushing to her head as frisk cuddled closer; How did this happen anyway? She didn’t remember ever- wait… oh…right.

\-------------------------------------------Last Night----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     “You’re welcome” Chara won’t argue with her feeble heart anymore, she’s in love, she’s dead in love with Frisk. From the day they met she already felt drawn to her, like how magnet is to metal but of course the first thing she do was be rude and that didn’t go well, after chickening out a lot of times, she’s totally giving in to what her hearts has to say tonight and that is…

       “And good night, Chara” Frisk said as she suddenly fell on chara’s shoulder, dead asleep. Chara sighed and let Frisk sleep on her for a few bit; she rested her head on the arm of the couch and slowly drifted to sleep herself

_I’m in love with Frisk_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

       After shifting so much, frisk made the most adorable moan ever, well at least to chara it is “nnnn…Five more minutes Sans” Chara’s eyes shot wide open, was she hearing things? Did frisk just? To make sure she looked at the two other witnesses and saw them eyes wide open too. SO she wasn’t hearing things but other than that who? _How did she- no it’s just a misunderstanding. There’s no way…_ Chara was internally screaming now, “Frisk wake up…” she managed to say without stuttering our slurring. No response. “Hey frisk wake up” Chara tried patting her head, to her lucky Frisk actually opened her eyes and smiled. “Good morning, Chara” she said while leaning to give her said to be twin a soft, chaste and quick kiss on the lips before sitting up and climbing upstairs.

   Chara was frozen, so is the other two witnesses in the room. They’re all frozen with eyes wide open “Uhmm, what just happened?” Chara asked, feeling a little demented and delusional “Frisk kissed you, on the lips” Asriel answered. “I can see that but why…” It took for about 5 whole seconds for chara’s brain to fully register what happened and when it finally did, Chara’s whole face could be mistaken for a tomato.

     “WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!!!???”

     Of course the question itself didn’t sound like a question for Asriel nor Asgore, but a plain question to herself. If she didn’t admit to herself that she was in fact in love with frisk then the blush would’ve came a little less intense but what happens, happens and dear god was she cursing herself for a whole minute, and just when things couldn’t get any worse Toriel came out of the kitchen and saw the three of them frozen like statues.

   “What happened?”

   “Frisk kissed Chara!! On the lips!!” _Why do you have to be optimistic about it Asriel!!??_ Now chara was blushing because of both embarrassment and Love. “oh…is that so?” having heard that her daughter was kissed by her other daughter didn’t come as shocking to her as Chara expected it to be “That’s so cute” was the response she got from Mom.

     Half an Hour later Frisk came down the stairs with a white button up shirt and her usual shorts with black socks reaching up to below her knee. She also combed her hair so that strands weren’t completely standing up or covering half of her face, totally robbing her of her sight.

     She smiled at everyone in the room, of course that includes Chara as the blush earlier starts to creep back on her face for obvious reasons. She smiled like the incident earlier never happened, “What? Why are you guys all looking at me like that?” Chara couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now, is it just her or did Frisk just forget about everything that happened this morning.

     “You kissed chara and left off” Was a sarcastic answer from Asriel as he scroll something on his phone, few seconds later he showed frisk the picture and god did she just burn to death. “well that is…” she was scanning through her vocabulary to find the right and inoffensive word to describe what happened “oh god I’m really sorry, I don’t remember anything” She said sincerely, of course Chara wasn’t really mad at her but seeing frisk in her current state, she couldn’t help but feel all soft and mushy.

       “Its fine, it wasn’t the first time you kissed me so…” _whoops._ Asriel Stared at Chara after hearing what she just said, “wait what!?” He accidently shouted. “You’ve kissed before!?” Asriel shouted again, it was finally his turn to turn beet red and stutter on his words. “Well it was meant to be a good night kiss so I-“Asriel now can’t feel his everything.

       “I’m gonna go to my room and process this new information”

         He climbed the stairs and headed straight to his room, leaving chara to blush by herself and Frisk to do whatever it is you do when you find out you just kissed someone out of nowhere. Just to save the day, Toriel came out of the kitchen with layers on pancakes on a plate. “Tomorrow is Monday right?” She asked Asgore who in turn gave her a nod. “Then Frisk will be in school” both Chara and Frisk turned their attention to mom over there in the kitchen as she explained about how excited she is to see all of her children go to school together, learning new things and making new friends.

   Apparently, the latter made Chara wince in sheer disgust. It seems like the thought of making new friends never was a relevance or a necessity for her, but when Frisk heard it, she was jumping up and down in joy. “Then that means we’re gonna go shopping for school supplies” Toriel gleamed happily, “Shopping?”

   All of them left the house to go shopping for school supplies. Frisk went out with her usual sweater over a button up shirts and pants, same for Chara but with her green sweater and black button up shirt. Asriel just put on a purple shirt and so did Toriel, Asgore put on a more masculine outfit that totally fits his image, if he wasn’t so soft and gentle on the inside.

   They headed straight to the book store and walked around the places a couple of times. “I’m gonna go get what Frisk needs, stay safe my children” Asriel wasn’t with them in the store, he went with his dad to look at some Men’s wear, leaving frisk and Chara to fend for themselves. Seriously though why do they always get paired up? It’s like the universe is playing tricks on their feeble and weak hearts.

   “So I guess we’re free?” Frisk tried to break the growing silence between them, and she was successful in doing so because Chara grabbed her hand and dragged them outside the book store to go to Game stop. “Err ok” She rushed inside and let go of Frisk’s hands while inside. “Help me find Undertale” she said. “Can’t you just buy it from steam?” frisk suggested, which actually wasn’t such a bad suggestion considering all the efforts chara is putting on finding one god damn game!!

     Chara rolled her eyes and continued on finding the game called ‘Undertale’ Frisk also rolled her eyes and wandered around the store for entertainment, of course she’s not going to look for a game like Chara told her to but whatever. “Frisk! I hope you’re looking for the damn game!!” She shouted from about two isle away from where frisk was. _Oh she’s one lucky gal having to be two isle away from me when I’m so freakin pissed off!! Who thinks they could drag me to a store and tell me what to do!?_

   Sometimes, Chara could be so Megalomaniac and then Frisk is supposed to suffer because she’s a freakin Pacifist. Well she’s had enough of it, she looked down from the shelf, saw the game, snatched it , walked two isle from where she is, grabbed chara, paid the game and left. Solved.

   “What is with this game that you have to search a whole store when you could just buy it from STEAM!?” frisk is getting annoyed. Chara blinked a few times and smiled awkwardly, it’s actually amazing that she could still smile given the situation. “Woah there Frisk, calm down” Frisk inhaled deeply and exhaled, hopefully all her bad mood came with it. “TELL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU’RE GONNA HAVE IT!!”

       Apparently, Chara was so shocked by frisk’s sudden outburst that she didn’t quite catch that, even though it’s so loud everyone around them practically stared. “Calm down?” _alright, I’m done_. Frisk grabbed Chara’s collar and pulled her closer, after seeing no intention in ever obliging, Frisk pulled her out of the store. Pull is actually a weak word when what she really did was drag her out but who cares?

   “Ah Frisk we just passed the book store” chara said weakly while frisk kept on dragging her towards the exit. Once out she looked for the car, opened it, tossed chara inside, stepped in and slammed the door closed. She sighed and put on a rare I-don’t-want-to-talk-to-you smug face. “Frisk I’m really sorry-“Frisk cut her mid-sentence and raised her hand “Talk to my hand Chara” She said, making sure to emphasize Chara’s name that almost turned out to be a slur.

   “Look frisk I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have ordered you around like that” Chara said apologetically.

     “It’s alright, I forgive you” Frisk smiled, patting chara’s head in reassurance. “Ha! Do you expect me to say that!? Well guess what ya dingus I am no-“

     Chara in annoyance, tugged frisk closer to her by her collar and captured her lips with hers. Even though it’s setting both her mind and her heart on fire, she can’t find any other way to shut her up. She parted and sighed. “Frisk I’m really sorry, please forgive me”

   “Kiss me again and I might” Frisk managed to say without stuttering, considering her beet red face and heart beating out of her chest. “w-what?” Chara blushed. The two sat in silence for a while, unable to do anything that won’t be awkward as hell in the moment. It’s getting really unbearable, to stop it getting from bad to worse, frisk cupped Chara’s cheeks and captured her lips with hers and let it linger for a few seconds. She made sure to lick chara’s lips before completely parting “Now I forgive you” She said with a sly grin

   “Oh god frisk you really are a flirt, god damn it I can’t feel my face” Chara said trying to get her face to stop from blushing and smiling at the same time. She heard her phone ring and vibrate through her phones; she looked who it was. After seeing it’s mom she answered the call.

‘Hi Mom’

‘Where are you and frisk?’

‘We’re at the car, we fought but its fine now’

‘What? You and frisk had a fight!?’

‘Mom seriously it’s alright, we’ll wait for you here in the car bye’

   Chara hang up and slipped her phone back to her pocket. “How many times have you kissed me exactly?” chara asked just to pass some time. “I don’t know, why?” the older of the two raised a brow and shrugged “Just curious” Frisk held her chin and counted in her mind, hopefully she’ll remember, not that chara cares.

   In desperation, Frisk grabbed chara’s collar and pulled her in for a short kiss. “Now let’s start counting, so that’s one” she said with a sly grin. The car beeped; Frisk looked out to window and saw Asriel, Asgore and Toriel walking back to the car. “Sorry for the wait, you guys stopped fighting now? Mom told us about it”

   Frisk raised a thumb up and leaned in against chara just to show them they really did made up, with a little extra of course. “Ok let’s go home”

 

     Once home, Chara immediately dashed to her room and play her new game whilst Frisk head straight to her room to lay down and luckily sleep as for the others, they went and did whatever they do in the evenings.

   Frisk tucked in her soft and warm blanket and stared at the wall for a whole minute, thinking about how much fun she had today. Making her mind remember when she always had fun in the company of another, two actually. It’s an old memory, a memory she would’ve forgotten by now but how could she? It’s the first time she ever had someone who truly cared for her when she was a kid. He protected her, played with her, and treated her like she was his own.

   And yet, she killed his brother.

   Frisk felt herself tear up as she remembered exactly how it goes. The sun was above them, its light guided her to **him** as **he** held out **his** arms. Days and months they spent together with **his** brother, every hour full of puns and spaghetti; she was the happiest person in the entire world. Until one day…she opened her eyes and saw **his** brother, her uncle on the floor, bleeding and lifeless. Frisk looked down and saw her tainted hands, bloody, shaking and tainted hands.

     **He** opened the door and dropped a plastic of raw spaghetti, **he** ran to **his** brother and cried. **He** tried and tried to talk to him, asking who did this to him and the only answer **he** got was silence. **His** eyes found its way to frisk’s as she quivered in one corner, blood in her hands; she tried to say sorry, she did say she’s sorry but **he** just stayed there. Crying. Frisk ran away, dashed through the door and ran away.

     _Why am I remembering it now? That was 6 years ago, I’m 16 now. I was 10 then but why do I remember it so clearly? Why can’t I just…forget?_ Tears flooded Frisk’s eyes as she snuggled deeper into the warm and comfort of her blanket, she tried fighting it, she tried holding the tears back, but she just couldn’t and soon, she was a sobbing wreck on the bed, Head on her knees as she whispered sorry a thousand times a second. Hoping that **he** will forgive her, hoping **he** will accept her, hoping **he** will be her one and only Father once again even though it’s highly unlikely, she’d kept on holding to that dream of hers.

   Her hands traveled to her pocket and brought out an item, a phone. All her contacts and memories were still here, even though she wanted to forget, a part of her wanted to remember that’s why she kept this phone. **He** gave to her as a sign of friendship, she cherished it with all her life. Even though it’s pretty old and barely worked, Frisk tried to open the phone and saw a picture of her when she was 6 with **Him** and **his** brother in the background, eating his spaghetti. Even though it was far from perfect, frisk loved her uncle’s spaghetti because she knew her uncle made that for her.

   Every time she ate it, she would smile and her uncle would smile too. A smile she greatly adored and loved. _Stop remembering frisk, close the phone frisk, close it_ Frisk cursed herself. She closed the phone and put it back on her pocket. She slowly covered herself in another blanket and hoped to sleep. After crying a sea of tears, she fell incredibly sleepy and indulged in that feeling. Not a minute later, she was already sleeping.

   _I’m sorry…….Sans_

 

  

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to post as frequent as I could


End file.
